Poéme
by GryeSpinel
Summary: Menjadi seorang penulis bukan perkara mudah bagi Lee Sungmin, terlebih saat ia diharuskan menulis genre erotika roman tanpa pengalaman pribadi dihidupnya. Pikirannya semakin kalut saat Kyuhyun kembali, pilihan sulit apakah ia harus memakai mantan tunangannya itu untuk mewujudkan 'imajinasi liar' untuk novelnya?/KyuMin/Yaoi/Romance/Chap 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**-Poéme-**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**Rated : M**

**Romance/Hurt**

**(YAOI)**

**This story is wholly MINE**

**Do not Bash/Flam or Plagiarism!**

* * *

'_Terhanyut di gelombang tepi pantai milikmu._

_Aku… Sudah tak bisa berlari lagi._

_Hanya ingin mendayung lebih jauh.. _

_Tapi nyatanya perahuku tak sanggup melawan ombak.._

_Aku takut akan arus, namun kau tidak memberiku pilihan untuk bertahan.'_

Dahi Sungmin berkerut bosan, susunan prosa dan kalimat puitis itu menyakiti kepalanya yang berdenyut. Duduk selama empat jam didepan computer tidak menjamin Sungmin mendapatkan hasil yang baik untuk tulisannya.

Punggung dan lehernya semakin pegal dengan imajinasi bergelung makin kusut. Matanya juga terasa pedas, menatap tak puas kearah layar, _sebenarnya itu kaku atau terlalu gemulai?_ Pikir Sungmin jengkel.

Terasa sangat konyol mengingat sudah tiga tahun dia menulis, tapi bermasalah dengan susunan kalimat dan imajinasi, selalu sama dengan solusi yang sulit. Terlebih saat pembaca setianya mengirimkan _email _terus menerus makin terasa menjengkelkan.

"Seharusnya aku berhenti menulis."

Dia ingin tertawa, tentu saja dia hanya membual. Menjadi seorang novelis ataupun penulis handal adalah cita-citanya. Sedari kecil Sungmin sudah hobi menulis, bakat alaminya sudah terlihat dari masa Senior High School saat pertama kali mem_posting_ disalah satu _website_.

Sungmin senang saat cerita miliknya digemari. Membayangkan jika orang-orang diluar sana membaca imajinasi miliknya. Tunas kecil semakin sempurna dengan satu buku terbitan berjudul 'Your pride that I need' Sungmin memulai karir pertamanya sebagai penulis.

Drtt Drtt

Ponsel didepannya bergetar dengan penelpon nomor yang tak dikenal. Dahinya berkerut sebelum mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?"

"**Lee Sungmin?"** Cara bicara orang ditelepon terdengar formal dan sopan.

"Ini aku."

"**Baguslah, aku Lee Donghae dari Blazes publishing house."**

Sungmin mengerjap, hitungan detik sebelum dia hampir melompat dari kursinya. 'Sial!'

"Ya Tuhan, Maaf untuk ketidak sopanan ini."

"**Tidak, tidak apa-apa Sungmin-ssi, ini hanya sebentar."**

Sungmin berdehem lega.

"**Aku membaca karyamu dalam satu bulan terakhir, harus kuakui itu indah sekali."**

"Mereka tidak sehebat yang anda ceritakan tuan."

"**Haha, aku bukan orang yang senang berbasa-basi, tapi ini kenyataan yang menyenangkan. Aku akan menawari karyamu untuk diterbitkan."**

"M-maaf?"

"**Apa ini kejutan untukmu Lee Sungmin-ssi?, kalau begitu aku dikantor pusat pada jam sepuluh pagi, datanglah jika kau menerima tawaranku."**

"Tentu tuan Lee, tentu saya akan datang."

"**Senang mendengarnya, sampai jumpa besok."**

"Terima kasih tuan Lee, saya tidak akan mengecawakan anda.. Terima kasih."

Sungmin bangkit dengan beberapa tarian konyol, dia begitu senang dan atusias. Blazes publishing adalah penerbit impian yang akan membawa nama karyamu kepapan atas, memperkenalkan kepada dunia yang lebih luas dibanding penerbit-penerbit kecil langganannya.

Diluar sana matahari masih terlalu panas untuk terbenam diujung laut, tapi rasanya Sungmin sudah ingin naik ketempat tidur menunggu hari esok. Berdo'a waktu akan berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ini gila!" Teriakannya menggema.

* * *

Gerakan mata dibalik kacamata minus itu benar-benar menegangkan, lembaran karyanya yang baru setengah harus Sungmin bawa saat tuan Lee memaksakan satu tulisan yang masih panas di telepon tadi pagi. Dan sekarang pria dua puluh lima tahun yang mendebarkan itu terus menyingkap lembar demi lembar cerita.

Sebenarnya Sungmin masih kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya hari ini, bayangan tentang direktur penerbitan yang sudah berusia ternyata salah, pria itu masih muda dan berwibawa, juga sangat tampan.

"Ini mengagumkan, karena memang seharusnya seperti itu."

Sungmin tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah."

"Aku yakin kau mendengar banyak hal tentang standar-ku."

"Huh?"

Tuan Lee tertawa ringan. "Aku mendirikan perusahaan ini dengan keringat yang tidak sedikit, dan semua terbitan yang aku keluarkan juga bukan karya dengan keringat yang sedikit Sungmin-ssi."

"Tulisanmu sangat menarik, tapi terlalu kebas jika hanya seperti itu." Sungmin tergagap ditempatnya.

"Saya akan memperbaikinya dalam waktu dekat."

"Tidak, aku tetap ingin yang ini."

"Jadi.."

"Mungkin sedikit garam didalam mangkuk sup ku akan terasa lebih enak."

Pembicaraan itu berputar kemana-mana, satu tarikan nafas terlampau tegang jika hanya soal garam didalam sup, Sungmin berpikir apakah tuan Lee bermaksud menyuruhnya berlari ke restaurant didepan sana dan membeli semangkuk sup ikan beku dengan takaran garam yang pas, hanya saja karyanya terlalu dipertaruhkan untuk bertindak lebih ceroboh.

"Hanya satu kesempatan tuan Park, saya mohon." Sungmin memelas.

"Aku akan sangat tertarik memberi kesempatan jika kau mau mendengarkan ide-ku."

Sungmin mengangguk pasti "Apapun itu."

Tuan Lee memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Aku ingin satu pemberontakan imajinasi didalamnya."

"Di dalam tulisanku?"

"Pintar! Menurutmu apa itu pemberontakan imajinasi?"

"Seperti sesuatu yang liar?"

"Tepat sekali Sungmin, Kau tahu EL James?"

Sungmin mengangguk, penulis fenomenal Fifty Shades of Grey, memangnya siapa yang tidak kenal orang itu?

"Fifty shades of grey adalah novel murahan jika hanya ada si innocent Ana yang jatuh cinta kepada eksekutif kaya bernama Grey itu, menurutmu tidakkah itu terlalu mainstream untuk menjadi karya fenomenal?"

"Benar, tapi masudku.. Di novel itu bukan hanya bercerita tentang kisah cinta monoton"

"Tepat sekali… Menurutmu apa yang membuat novel milik EL James itu melejit?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi apakah… BDSM?" Tuan Park tergelak sebentar, wajah polos Sungmin benar-benar menghibur.

"Atau lebih tepatnya pemberontakan imajinasi seorang EL James dari alur mainstream miliknya."

Skrip kertas kembali ketangan Sungmin. "Aku sangat tertarik dengan kisah cinta Hwayoung dan Junghoo di karya milikmu, tapi aku akan kecanduan dengan karyamu jika ada sedikit saja pemberontakan imajinasi didalamnya."

"Apa itu artinya aka nada erotika?"

"Menarik, tapi pernah berpikir sesuatu yang lebih ekstrim?"

"BDSM?"

"Menurutmu apa itu cocok?"

Sungmin menggeleng patah-patah "Bagaimana dengan sesuatu yang sangat liar seperti hubungan yang melawan arus, Orientasi seksual Hwayoung dan Junghoo?"

Mata Sungmin melebar. "M-maksud anda—

"Erotika roman dari pasangan Gay, bukankah akan sangat liar?"

"T-tapi…"

Sungmin ingin protes tapi urung saat mata tuan Lee seolah memberitahu kalau perbincangan itu telah selesai. Pria itu bangkit menuju pintu keluar dengan satu kalimat terakhir penawaran.

"Aku tunggu coretan kasarnya minggu depan Sungmin-ssi, jika tidak tawaran ini masih berlaku untuk ribuan penulis diluar sana."

* * *

Tumpukan berkas kantor menjulang dimeja kerja, sudah hari ketiga Sungmin memadukan jadwal menulis dan kerjanya dalam satu komputer milik perusahaan. Pikirannya pandangannya terasa berputar dengan beban berat, pekerjaan dan impian adalah sesuatu yang sulit dipilih.

Sungmin memang bercita-cita menjadi penulis, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa membiayai hidupnya. Sungmin seorang karyawan bagian marketing di Cho group. Mengais uang gaji untuk kebutuhan harian.

"Psst.."

Sungmin menoleh gusar kesamping, sedang sibuk dan tak ingin diganggu, cengiran menyebalkan sahabatnya Lee Hyukjae benar-benar merusak keadaan.

"Kau lihat tidak?"

"Apa?!"

"Kau ini galak sekali Sungmin, sedang datang bulan ya?"

"Kau pikir aku perempuan?"

Hyukjae mencibir saat kepalan kertas melayang dikepalanya. "Iya-iya! Dasar kelinci galak, padahal aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu."

"Tidak tertarik."

"Ayolah Min… ini untuk masa lajangmu."

"Aku belum ingin menikah."

"Menjalin hubungan tidak seburuk itu Sungmin-ee."

Dunia Sungmin berputar seperti ini, penuh dengan impian menulis juga pekerjaannya. Paras lelaki manis itu sempurna, dia Gay, dan proposi tubuh indah seorang uke dia miliki secara total. Tapi Sungmin menutup diri, untuk semua pria diluar sana yang ingin berkencan dengannya.

Hidup itu terlalu mahal jika hanya untuk bersenang-senang, Hyukjae sudah sangat bosan mendengarkan itu berulang kali, rasa penasarannya terus berputar tentang apakah Hyung manisnya itu benar-benar tak pernah jatuh cinta, tenggelam dengan dunia imajinasinya sendiri tanpa pernah tertarik pada roman dunia nyata.

"Cho Sajangnim memperhatikanmu lagi.."

Sret

"Apa?!"

Hyukjae hampir melompat senang, sahabatnya akan benar-benar merespon. "Serius.. dia baru saja lewat."

"Untuk apalagi mesin seks itu menguntitku"

"Mesin seks?!"

"kau pikir apalagi julukan yang sesuai untuk player brengsek seperti dia!"

Hyukjae mendesis, meredam suara Sungmin yang berkemungkinan pada hilangnya pekerjaan mereka.

"Sungmin! Hati-hati kalau bicara! Dia bos-mu!"

Sungmin mendengus geram. "Orang itu menjajakan rayuan lalu meniduri semua yang masuk keperangkapnya, sungguh mengagumkan mengingat masih saja ada yang mau."

"Menurutmu siapa yang bisa menolak tubuh tinggi sexynya itu? Wajah tampannya juga benar-benar sialan."

"Perutnya tidak kotak-kotak Hyukjae, sexy darimananya?"

"Wow! Kau pernah melihatnya _Topless_?"

Wajah putihnya memerah hingga telinga, Sungmin gelagapan saat menggeleng kuat. "B-bukan! Salahkan saja para wanita penggosip itu."

Hyukjae mendengus. "Tapi kudengar dia tak pernah serius, yah kau tau.. semacam saat kau berharap terlalu tinggi dan dia akan meninggalkanmu setelah bermain diranjang."

"Itulah kenapa dia sangat brengsek."

"Hey, dia hanya belum pernah jatuh cinta. Lagipula sepertinya para wanita haus sentuhan itu yang memaksa Cho Sajangnim keranjang. Dia tidak pernah serius menanggapi mereka."

"Kau tahu banyak hal Hyukkie.."

Hyukjae mencibir. "Salahkan saja para wanita penggosip itu." Sindirnya lalu kembali kemeja kerjanya. Sungmin hanya tertawa ringan.

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya…"

"Mana mungkin, dia itu temanku."

"Teman?! Kenapa tidak pernah bilang?" dia menyeringai. "Kau tertarik?"

"Dalam mimpimu saja!" Dengusnya dan kembali tenggelam dengan puluhan berkas di meja.

"Sayang sekali, padahal Cho sialan itu memintaku untuk mencuri nomor ponselmu." Lirihnya bersama udara diruangan itu, Sungmin diam karena dia tidak mendengar apapun.

* * *

"Masih belum bisa."

"Oh~ Ini akan sulit."

Sudah satu minggu semenjak tawaran itu Sungmin terima, berusaha menyeimbangkan pekerjaan dan waktunya untuk menulis benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Sekarang Sungmin sudah dikantor publishing, menyerahkan hasil imajinasi liarnya kepada tuan Lee, dia sudah berusaha semampu mungkin terlebih untuk adegan seksual yang belum pernah Sungmin alami, tapi sayangnya Tuan Lee masih belum puas dengan Onani-nya dikamar mandi semenjak seminggu terakhir.

Sungmin datang setiap hari, memperlihatkan hasil kerjanya dan menjalin interaksi yang tak lagi sekaku sebelumnya bersama tuan Lee . tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk mempermudah kinerja tulisannya.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa karyamu memang menajubkan, tapi ini masih saja kebas."

"Apa itu gagal lagi?"

"Semuanya hampir sempurna, tapi dibagian seks-nya masih datar."

"Bahkan dengan kalimat vulgar seperti itu? Aku _turn on_ berkali-kali saat menulisnya!"

"Haha, benarkah seperti itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemas. "Memangnya dibagian mana yang salah?"

"Sebelumnya maaf jika ini terlalu pribadi, tapi apakah kau belum pernah making out bersama kekasihmu?"

"Aku tidak punya kekasih, dan kesucianku sangat berharga untuk dikorbankan kepada bajingan diluar sana."

"Sayang sekali, sepertinya itu masalahmu."

"Ye?!"

Tuan Lee menutup skrip ditangannya, menyerahkan ulang ke Sungmin kembali. "Erotika dan porno itu berbeda Sungmin.."

"Huh?"

"Begini, porno akan menjabarkan sebagian besar adegan dengan vulgar dan terang-terangan, seperti milikmu.. berbeda dengan Erotika.." dia berdehem. "Dibanding penjabaran hubungan sekd Erotika lebih kepada friksi kenikmatan pelakunya, tentang bagaimana kau menjelaskan nikmat dari sentuhan itu sendiri, bukan begaimana kronologi sentuhan itu.. Kau mengerti?"

"Ini gila."

"Kau harus bisa membuat pembacamu terhanyut, bukan hanya sekedar teransang."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kenikmatan itu seperti apa." Tuan Lee menjentikan jarinya. "Itulah alasan aku bertanya tentang hubungan seksualmu.."

Mata Sungmin melebar. "Kau ingin aku menuliskan pengalaman seksualku sendiri?"

"Lebih tepatnya pengalamanmu tentang kenikmatan seksual, kenapa tidak mencoba mencari kekasih dan bercinta?"

Kalimat frontal itu menyakiti harga diri Sungmin.

"Oke, itu kehidupan pribadiku Donghae-ssi."

Bahunya mengedik. "Itu hanya saran, atau tidak bagaimana dengan _one night stand_? Itu cukup untuk awal imajinasi liarmu. Seorang player berkelas akan mengajarimu dengan baik."

"Tidak akan!"

"Kau akan melepas tawaran ini kalau begitu."

"A-aku akan mengusahakan erotika itu dengan caraku sendiri."

Tuan Lee mendengus tak suka. "Pengalaman pribadi akan sangat membantu."

"Ayolah Lee Sungmin, ini tahun 2014.. semua orang pernah merasakan apa yang kau takutkan itu.. Jangan terlalu kuno."

"Akan aku pikirkan."

"Waktuku tidak banyak. Dan aku tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama."

* * *

Pesta perusahaan selalu menjadi hal yang ditunggu, tapi tidak untuk Sungmin. Malam yang mendingin tidak menjamin setelan jas ditubuhnya akan melindunginya dari hawa yang menusuk.

Orang-orang sibuk menari dilantai dansa, ada yang sudah tenggelam dengan dansa erotis mereka, ataupun hubungan intim disofa dan bilik kamar. Mereka di bar, penuh dentuman keras musik yang tidak terlalu Sungmin suka.

"Butuh seseorang?" Keningnya berkerut tak suka. "Untuk apa kau disini?"

Pria itu duduk disebelahnya, menopang dagu kearah Sungmin. "Apa kau selalu segalak ini?" Dia merasa jengkel, hampir pergi sebelum tangannya dicekal pria itu. "Bisakah kau lepaskan? Ini sangat tidak nyaman."

"Setelah kau bersedia ikut dengan ku."

"Kau pikir aku murahan seperti mereka?"

Pria itu menggeram. "Kau tahu benar bagaimana posisimu."

"Bagus, itu artinya kau harus melepaskanku."

Pria itu bangkit, menyambar mantelnya sebelum keluar pintu masuk bersama Sungmin. "Yah!"

Sungmin berteriak, tapi tidak dihiraukan, pria itu memaksa untuk memasuki mobil lalu mengunci pintunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun?!"

"Mengurungmu bersamaku."

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila!" umpatnya, sedang Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya penuh rasa sesak.

"Kau benar! Bisa kau bayangkan betapa gilanya aku saat kau mengatakan untuk memutuskan pertunangan kita?!"

"Kita sudah berakhir! Itu artinya urusan kita juga sudah berakhir!"

"Kau mengakhiri semuanya tanpa memberiku alasan!" Suara Kyuhyun meninggi. Menatap Sungmin dengan orbs kelamnya. "Kau pikir urusan kita akan selesai begitu saja?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Itu hanya janji masa lalu orang tua-mu."

"Dan aku belum menepatinya."

"Aku tahu kita tidak pernah serius, lebih dari sekedar permintaan almarhum orang tuaku! Paman dan Bibi Cho sudah memberikanku rumah dan pekerjaan yang layak, itu lebih dari cukup untuk membalas budi mereka pada kalian."

"Jadi kau pikir ini hanya tentang balas budi?"

"Memangnya apa lagi? Sebelum ini bahkan kau yang selalu seperti itu."

Sejenak hening malam teredam dengan suara rintik salju awal musim dingin, serpihan putihnya jatuh perlahan menutupi kaca mobil. "Aku pernah berjanji akan mencoba serius."

"Aku juga pernah berjanji itu akan lebih dari sekedar hutang budi." Lirihnya.

"Tidak perlu."

"Tapi bagiku itu perlu!"

Nafas Sungmin terasa berat, udara disekitarnya menipis saat Sungmin mengais dengan susah payah.

"Pernahkah kau memikirkan bagaimana lelahnya aku?!" Dia terengah. "Pertunangan itu sudah tiga tahun Kyuhyun, kau pikir itu waktu yang sebentar untuk menunggumu?"

"Aku tak pernah mengharapkan apapun saat Cho Eommonim bersi keras untuk mengadopsi saat orang tuaku meninggal dikecelakaan itu, tidak pernah.."

"Sungmin~"

"Aku juga tidak pernah berharap sekalipun untuk mengacaukan hidupmu dengan pertunangan kita.. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya Kyuhyun, aku tahu kau merasa terkekang karena aku.."

"Bukan salahku saat tiga tahun kebersamaan kita aku harus jatuh cinta dan berharap terlalu banyak padamu.."

"A-apa?"

Sungmin menarik nafas. "Setidaknya sebelum aku tahu kau hanya ingin pergi dari kenyataan itu..Kau meniduri semua wanitamu diluar sana, dan setelahnya memberi harapan bahwa kau akan berubah untukku.. kau pikir aku tidak lelah dengan semuanya?"

"Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti?!.. Kau terpaksa menerima pertunangan ini karena orang tuamu, kau berpura-pura nyaman bersamaku padahal kenyataannya tidak, kau terus berbohong pada dirimu sendiri Kyuhyun.. apa lagi yang tidak aku mengerti?!"

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong saat mengatakan aku nyaman bersamamu!"

"Tapi kau tidur dengan mereka.. Kau hanya berusaha lepas Kyuhyun.. Bukan aku yang kau cari. Kau terlalu takut dengan semuanya, dan aku tidak akan lagi memaksamu."

Sungmin tidak pernah berharap Kyuhyun akan kembali mengungkit semuanya, dia tidak pernah ingin Kyuhyun akan kembali mencarinya yang sudah kehabisan harapan. Dia pergi hanya karena tidak ingin Kyuhyun merasa tersiksa. Terlebih juga… Orang tua Kyuhyun sudah meninggal di insiden pesawat lima bulan yang lalu, seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah tidak punya ikatan lagi terhadap semua tuntutan mereka.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku, dan aku cukup tahu diri untuk segera pergi sebelum aku tidak bisa melepasmu. Untuk itu kumohon berhenti memaksaku."

"Aku mohon.." Lirihnya, tangan Kyuhyun beranjak menuju tombol di arah samping, menggesekan ibu jarinya sebelum menekan kebawah, pintu terbuka setelah bunyi klik pelan.

"Meskipun begitu, aku mohon jangan merasa bersalah.. Seirus, aku baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun diam menatap lurus kedepan. "Kau ingin aku seperti apa?"

"Huh?"

"Apa yang harus aku rubah? Untuk membuatmu kembali?"

Sungmin tersedak air liurnya. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Apa kata-kata ku kurang jelas?"

"Oke…

Kau tahu karakter tokoh kesukaanku? Pria tampan yang dingin dan berkharisma. Yeah.. untuk charisma dan kriteria ketampanan kurasa kau lebih dari cukup, hanya saja jika kebiasaan seperti _gigolo_ mu itu hilang akan jauh lebih baik.. tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, sepertinya tidak mungkin."

Sungmin segera membuka pintu dan berlari manjauh setelahnya. Kyuhyun diam menatap taxi yang dimasuki Sungmin berlalu dari sana, meninggalkannya dengan semua kekosongan dan liku pikirannya.

* * *

'_Mesin seks, dia selalu menyebutmu seperti itu didepanku.. Tidak bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?'_

'_Aku tertekan, kematian Na eun sangat dekat dengan jarak pertunangan itu. Aku tidak bisa menebak perasaanku sendiri.'_

'_Hyung, kumohon bantulah aku..'_

'_Kami hanya bisa sampai seperti ini, selanjutnya giliranmu untuk meyakinkannya..'_

* * *

**OoO To Be Continued OoO**

Untuk Undercover, Inversely, bakalan di stop sampai ff ini selesai. Kemungkinan hanya 3 atau 4 chap kalo saya gak teledor lagi..

See Yaa ^_^

Sorry for typos!

RnR please?

Sign,

Rye Kim


	2. Chapter 2

**-Poéme-**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**Rated : M**

**Romance/Hurt**

**(YAOI)**

**This story is wholly MINE**

**Do not Bash/Flam or Plagiarism!**

* * *

Satu minggu yang melelahkan untuk Sungmin, saat Kyuhyun mengiriminya pesan pertama semenjak pertunangan mereka berakhir, Sungmin tahu dia tidak bercanda untuk mendapatkannya kembali.

Sungmin sungguh tidak siap dengan semua pesan, dering telepon_, e-mail_ ataupun _voice mail_, semuanya penuh dengan _'aku menyesal dan minta maaf'_ ataupun janji satu minggu yang lalu seperti _'Aku akan berusaha untuk serius'._ Sebenarnya Sungmin masih mempertanyakan darimana Cho Kyuhyun mendapat nomor ponselnya.

Tidak cukup dengan semua notifikasi gadget miliknya, Kyuhyun juga mendatangi ruangan kerjanya dikantor, tidak memberikan pilihan apapun pada Sungmin selain berlindung di toilet dan meminta bantuan Hyukjae.

Kamar kosong dilantai bawah menjadi tempat penyimpanan semenjak semua buket keranjang bunga juga puluhan hadiah _pinkyes_ ataupun _bunny_ yang Kyuhyun kirimkan mempunyai satu kartu ucapan berisi kalimat puitis tentang bagaimana Kyuhyun begitu menyesal dan merindukannya. Sungmin sempat pada keheranannya mengingat Kyuhyun tidak pintar dalam hal romantis, tapi karena belum ada kalimat _'aku mencintaimu' _Sungmin mengabaikannya.

Lagi pula cara yang terakhir adalah yang paling menjengkelkan. Sungmin bukan perempuan, seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak perlu memberi bunga.

Ting Tong

'Bel menyebalkan itu lagi!'

Cklek

"Kali ini bunga atau hadiah?"

_Postman_ itu tersenyum ramah, "Hadiah."

"Oh Tuhan!"

"Kalau begitu silahkan tanda tangan disini."

"Kau bosan tidak? Satu minggu ini kau selalu datang kerumahku.."

"Haha.. Jujur aku sangat ingin mengunjungi rumah yang lain."

Sungmin mendengus. "Lihatlah, bahkan kau saja merasa bosan, aku heran kenapa dia tidak bosan juga."

"Mungkin anda orang yang istimewa?"

Sungmin tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu. "Semoga tebakanmu menjadi yang beruntung."

* * *

"Mesin seks, dia selalu menyebutmu seperti itu didepanku.. Tidak bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, Teman kecilnya ini sama sekali tak membantu di dua jam terakhir. Mereka membahas ini diruangan Kyuhyun, bagaimana tuan muda Cho itu terlihat frustasi dengan semua isi pikirannya.

"Demi tuhan Hyukjae, aku muak menceritakan hal yang sama berulang kali!"

"Baik, jadi dongeng pangeran yang kesepian itu sungguhan?"

Kyuhyun menggeram. Tampang sok polos Hyukjae menyakiti harga dirinya. "Baik Cho.. Katakanlah aku bodoh karena sangat amat tidak mengerti alur kisah menyedihkanmu itu, maksudku.. bagaimana kronologi kematian Nae un-mu, rasa frustasi, pertunangan menyebalkan, serta mengacuhkan Sungmin bisa menjadi satu?"

"Aku tertekan, kematian Nae un sangat dekat dengan jarak pertunangan itu. Aku tidak bisa menebak perasaanku sendiri."

"Bukan salahku melewatkan kisah cintamu dan Nae un selama aku di Paris."

"Itu sebabnya kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Yeah.. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa rasa frustasi itu membawamu meniduri wanita dan menerima pertunangan itu disaat yang bersamaan."

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku."

"Lalu kenapa kau berbohong pada Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun diam, semua kilasan buruk itu berputar dikepalanya. Malam itu hujan, wanita sialan bernama Seo Jo Hyun itu memasukan peransang diminumannya. Kyuhyun seharusnya masih bisa tetap terjaga dengan kadar alkhohol _Wine _tapi tidak setelah jalang itu menukar minumannya.

Tubuh brengseknya malah membawa Seohyun menuju apartemen, bukan kearah _Hills Hotel_ yang hanya berjarak tiga bangunan dari bar. Kyuhyun merasa kesadarannya hampir tercabut saat wanita itu menciumi dadanya sebelum tamparan Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun kembali.

Jantungnya terasa berhenti dengan tidak adanya spekulasi Sungmin akan ada di apartemen. Kyuhyun lupa hal penting, Sungmin takut akan suara petir. Mungkin itu yang memancing dirinya mendatangi apartemen Kyuhyun dimalam hujan deras.

"Sudah sadar?"

"Huh?"

"Kau sudah sadar dimana letak kesalahanmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. "Aku pantas mendapatkan ini, seharusnya Sungmin memukuliku saat itu."

"Mungkin kau tidak salah saat memilih meniduri wanita saat diawal kematian Nae un, tapi tidak saat Sungmin telah disampingmu. Kau mengacaukan semuanya Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa kau berjanji akan serius pada pertunangan kalian sedang kau masih meniduri para jalang diluar sana?"

"Aku berhenti Hyuk, aku berhenti semenjak Sungmin hadir. Saat aku bilang aku akan lebih serius aku butuh memikirkan bagaimana masa depanku setelah itu. Aku hanya ingin sedikit lebih tenang dengan alkhohol saat jalang itu memanfaatkannya."

Kyuhyun melirih. "Demi tuhan Hyuk.. Aku sungguh tak ingin menyakitinya."

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa, pikirannya seolah diperas kuat saat penyesalan itu datang bertubi-bertubi. Dirinya terasa bodoh dengan luka untuk Sungmin.

"Menurutmu apa dia akan memaafkanku?"

"Aku tidak tahu tentang itu.. Ada banyak ketulusan didalam dirimu Kyuhyun, hanya saja mungkin semua rasa tulus itu belum siap. Aku harap kau bisa melihat lebih jelas."

Hyukjae duduk disofa, menyandarkan punggungnya lebih rileks. "Sebelum aku menawarkan bantuan.. aku harus tahu satu hal."

Kyuhyun menaikan alis. "Apa?"

"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan Sungmin kembali karena mencintainya atau merasa bersalah?"

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah seperti ini pada Nae un.."

"Dan semua perasaanmu untuk Nae un hanya karena bersalah telah membuatnya mati bunuh diri karena penolakanmu untuk menikahinya. Aku hanya bertanya hal sederhana tentang perasaanmu untuk Sungmin."

Rasa panas menyengat mata Kyuhyun. "Aku benar-benar mencintainya.. lima bulan terakhir seperti dineraka.. aku tertekan dengan semua rasa penyesalan dan rasa cintaku untuknya tanpa bisa menemuinya."

"Jadi lima bulan di Dubai bukan untuk melarikan diri?"

"Tentu saja bukan, perusahaan disana kacau setelah orang tuaku meninggal, butuh waktu lama sebelum aku bisa kembali ke Seoul dan bertemu Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya. "Aku mencintainya, demi tuhan aku mencintainya tanpa bisa berpikir bagaimana aku bernapas tanpa Sungmin."

"Hyung, kumohon bantulah aku.."

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Aku akan memberi satu kesempatan untuk kau berbicara dengannya."

Setelahnya Hyukjae berdiri dengan ponselnya.

"Halo Hae? Kau sibuk tidak?"

* * *

"Kau benar-benar tidak tertarik memikirkan ulang ide dariku?"

"Apa itu juga bukan erotika?"

"Ya Tuhan…"

Donghae bangkit dari kursinya menuju mesin kopi, matanya terasa berat untuk terbuka. Saat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti, Donghae meringis dan memegangi perutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sungmin bertanya.

Donghae mengangguk, tapi saat mengambil langkah kedepan Donghae terkesiap dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Donghae!" Sungmin menjerit, bersegera memapah Donghae yang masih memegangi perutnya. Dengan kalut Sungmin berputar ke meja Donghae, menekan tombol satu ditelepon.

"**Iya tuan?"**

"Siapkan mobil! Donghae maksudku.. Tuan Lee kesakitan! Kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit" Suara Sungmin bergetar.

"**Baik!**"

Dengan penuh kekhawatiran, Sungmin memapah Donghae ke sofa. "Ya Tuhan.. Dimana yang sakit?"

"Perutku.." Lirihnya, "S-sepertinya radang ususku kambuh."

"Dimana kotak obatnya?!"

Donghae meringis. "Aku tidak menyimpan benda seperti itu."

Ekspresi Sungmin memucat ketakutan. "Aku mohon Donghae bertahanlah…"

Saat pintu ruangan terbuka, Sungmin merasakan aliran darahnya cukup menenang, dua orang bertubuh besar memapah Donghae menuju Lift dan turun ke basement parkiran.

Mereka sampai di mobil, dengan Sungmin yang duduk gelisah dikursi penumpang bagian depan. Kepalanya tak berhenti menoleh memeriksa Donghae yang terbaring di jock belakang.

Sungmin ketakutan, dia tak pernah dibiarkan memilih oleh Tuhan untuk tidak mempunyai rasa simpati dan kasih sayang seberlebihan ini terhadap orang asing sekalipun. Tangannya akan terus bergetar sebelum Donghae memasuki ICU dan mendapat pertolongan.

* * *

Tap Tap Tap

"Hah.. Hah.. Dimana Donghae?!"

Sungmin mendongak, matanya yang kelelahan mendapati seseorang berdiri terengah di depannya. "D-dia masih didalam."

Orang itu ikut duduk dikursi tunggu, tepat disebelah Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia hanya meminum kopi-nya dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja."

"Aku yakin kebiasaan mengkonsumsi makanan instan itu belum dia tinggalkan."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah, persendiannya masih terasa lemas, terlebih lagi dia sangat ingin bertanya bagaimana bisa orang disebelahnya ini mengenal Donghae.

"Aku tidak tahu rasa simpati dan empati-mu masih sebesar dulu."

"…."

Percakapan kecil itu selesai dalam diam, orang itu mengutuk dirinya yang tidak pandai dalam berbasa-basi kecil seperti _'apa kabar'_ atau _'selamat siang, bagaimana harimu?'_, menyerapahi semua kecanggungan dan sepinya lorong rumah sakit, orang itu berharap pintu bertuliskan EMERGENCY itu segera terbuka.

Bingo! Pintu ruang ICU terbuka.

"Radang usus, mungkin Donghae-ssi mengkonsumsi makanan yang menyebabkan ususnya infeksi, dia akan dipindahkan keruang rawat."

"Ya Tuhan, syukurlah.." Guman Sungmin, dia tersenyum seraya berterima kasih.

"Diantara kalian siapa yang mengurus administrasi?"

"Aku."

"Keluarganya?"

"Bukan, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Teman baiknya."

"Silahkan ikut aku."

Sungmin diam ditempatnya, orang itu adalah dia, seharusnya takdir tidak serumit ini untuk terus mempertemukannya dengan Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang penting di impian Sungmin adalah sahabat baik dari mantan tuangannya.

'Lucu sekali hidupku' Sungmin mendengus dalam hati.

* * *

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Kyuhyun menawarkan.

Mereka didalam ruang rawat selama lima belas menit dengan kecanggungan luar biasa, tidak ada yang berbicara kecuali gerutuan Donghae, Pria itu sangat menyebalkan dengan semua pertanyaannya mengenai masa lalu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Dan mantan pasangan itu ditendang keluar dengan paksa saat tusukan ucapan ketus dari Donghae 'Aku tidak suka dengan kecanggungan, kalau tidak mau membuat lelucon kenapa tidak pulang saja?'

"_Well_, Karena ini _weekend_ aku rasa jalanan akan penuh, dan akan sangat dingin menunggu bis malam di pertengahan oktober. Jadi yahh.."

"Kalau begitu ayo." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, Sungmin menatap dengan hati-hati.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin berdebat lebih lama dengan hatinya ataupun Sungmin, karena itu dia mengaitkan jemari mereka. Ada sengatan listrik kecil disepanjang garis tangannya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau melepaskan ini, dengan genggaman yang semakin erat mereka berjalan ke parkiran.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan ceria. Dia memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama Sungmin malam ini, dan Kyuhyun telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan membuat Sungmin melihat kebenaran yang paling akhir.

Rintikan salju kecil menutupi mereka saat berlari masuk kemobil, Sungmin menggosokan tangannya mencari kehangatan.

"Kau ingin makan tidak?"

"Huh?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Operasi kecil itu membutuhkan waktu lima jam, jika tebakanku benar, terakhir kau makan adalah sarapan di cafetaria."

"Oh.. Aku punya seorang _Stalker_ sekarang.."

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar saat Sungmin menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Dan Stalker aneh itu lupa kalau dia bersamaku sejak lima jam yang lalu."

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut "Apa artinya itu?"

"Artinya kau juga seharusnya makan."

"Mungkin aku akan makan jika kau mau makan bersamaku."

Sungmin tahu dia harus setuju dengan tawaran itu, Kyuhyun sangat berusaha untuk ini, jahat sekali kalau dia menolak rona merah dipipi pucat itu.

Dia tersenyum, Kyuhyun yang terlihat kikuk selalu manis. "Kau yang memaksa, aku tidak mau gaji-ku dipotong karena tagihan makanannya oke?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah. "Pesan apapun, tinggalkan urusan tagihan itu padaku."

* * *

Perjalanan menuju rumah Sungmin penuh dengan keheningan kecuali radio yang terdengar samar tentang ramalan cuaca, beberapa belokan sampai ban mobil Kyuhyun berhenti di depan rumah sederhana yang terlihat manis dengan pagar putihnya.

Sungmin hampir turun setelah mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum Kyuhyun berputar dari kursi kemudinya kedepan pintu mobil disebelahnya, tidak mempedulikan helaian ikalnya dijatuhi serpihan putih.

"Aku bukan seorang gadis yang akan tersanjung." Bohong, bahkan hatinya bergetar karena tersanjung.

"Aku hanya mencoba menjadi seseorang yang kau inginkan."

Sungmin tersenyum dan turun, berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Tinggi badan yang jauh berbeda mungkin akan sulit untuk tetap saling menatap sejajar mata masing-masing, satu ingatan tentang bagaimana Kyuhyun pernah memuji tingginya. 'Tinggimu cocok denganku, bukankah kita pasangan yang sangat manis?' Sungmin harus kembali kedunianya sebelum ada ciuman di tengah _romantic_ rintik salju.

"Terimakasih.."

Dada Kyuhyun bergetar pada kenyataan membiarkan Sungmin menjauh satu langkah, dia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan lagi saat hatinya berteriak untuk meraih bahu itu menghadapnya. Mereka telah berbincang banyak hal hingga Kyuhyun takut akan kembali keneraka-nya jika dia dan Sungmin tidak kembali bersama.

"Tunggu!"

'Ya Tuhan..' Kyuhyun hampir bersorak saat Sungmin berbalik, dia mendekat sampai tangannya mencapai tangan mungil Sungmin.

"Kau harus tau aku satu hal.." Kyuhyun menarik nafas. "Aku merindukanmu, jauh sebelum aku sangat ingin bersujud minta maaf dikakimu aku sangat merindukanmu."

Sungmin membeku, hatinya juga. Jika Sungmin diijinkan untuk membongkar setiap lembaran kertas dan novel yang selama ini dia tulis, Sungmin akan menunjukan setiap rantai kalimatnya pada Kyuhyun agar pemuda itu tahu bagaimana Sungmin hampir mati menahan semua rasa cinta juga rindunya untuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menuliskan semua karyanya dengan kisah dari penggalan hubungan pertuangan mereka hingga ia menangis ditengah malam sebelum terlelap. Dia berusaha selalu kuat didepan mereka semua agar tidak ada seorangpun yang akan memberitahu Sungmin begitu rapuh untuk semua rasa sakitnya.

Dia merindukan Kyuhyun, ingin Kyuhyun, mendengar suara Kyuhyun, dan memeluk Kyuhyun, sebuah dunia yang penuh dengan Kyuhyun jauh dibalik semua imajinasinya. Sungmin menulis untuk kebahagiannya sebelum tujuannya menulis berputar saat Kyuhyun pergi.

Dia… ingin menuliskan dunianya sendiri dengan semua goresan kisah nyata-nya bersama Kyuhyun dengan semua akhir berbeda. Memiliki rasa sakitnya dikenyataan, biarkan Sungmin setidaknya tenggelam dalam harapannya bersama selepak novel impian pupusnya.

"Aku harus masuk."

"Tidak Sungmin! Kau harus mendengarkanku kali ini!." Kyuhyun tidak dalam kesadaran utuhnya saat membentak.

"Apa lagi?!"

"Aku sudah minta maaf dengan ratusan cara berbeda Sungmin, tidak bisakah kau melihatnya?"

"Dan jika kau lupa, aku sudah tersakiti dengan ribuan cara berbeda juga."

Kyuhyun menggeram. "Aku tidak meniduri wanita itu!."

"Memang tidak, tapi kau akan seandainya aku tidak disana untuk menamparmu!"

"Minumannya Sungmin, wanita sialan itu menukar minumanku. Kau tau aku sangat tertekan dengan semua komitmen itu, harusnya kau mengerti bagaimana posisiku."

Sungmin mendengus marah. "Oh ya? Lalu kapan kau akan mengerti aku?"

"Kumohon… Kumohon, jangan berdebat dengan hal ini lagi.."

"Kau yang memancingku!" Teriak Sungmin emosi.

"Kau dengan semua kisahmu itu menyakitiku Kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa untuk lebih paham saat tentang bagaimana Nae un meninggalkanmu dan melarikan diri dengan pertunangan kita.. Mungkin aku dan Nae un adalah sosok yang sama dengan semua ketidak pastianmu.. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu tentang kematian sosok yang kau cintai itu, tapi ayolah.. Semuanya sangat brengsek."

Kyuhyun diam tapi matanya tidak lepas dari Sungmin. Kepulan uap kecil dari pernapasan mereka menjadi pengisi hening.

"Aku tidak mencintai Nae un."

"…"

"Aku gay Sungmin, dari aku lahir. Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan sedikitpun kenapa aku tidak jijik dengan semua hubungan kita?"

Sungmin terengah, matanya terasa pusing di hawa dingin dan satu kebenaran terakhir yang akan dia dengar.

"Aku sadar saat aku menyukai sahabat laki-laki ku di Junior High School, Aku marah pada diriku dan kelainanku, hingga saat kelas tiga teman-temanku mengajakku untuk bermain dengan salah satu gadis dikelasku. Dia adalah Nae un."

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah saat air mata menusuk matanya.

"Setidaknya dengan semua kenikmatan itu aku terbebas. Dan saat itu aku memutuskan untuk memacari Nae un, menidurinya juga."

"K-Kyuhyun.."

"Kami berhubungan selama 3 tahun, tapi Nae un tidak pernah tahu tentang aku yang tidak mencintainya. Sampai hari diumurku yang ke-21 dia memintaku menikahinya, dan aku menolak tentu saja, sejak saat itu dia mencurigai-ku dan akhirnya dia memergokiku meniduri seorang wanita."

"Kau benar-benar.." Mulut Sungmin terbuka dalam hening.

"Ayolah.. Aku melakukannya untuk membebaskan rasa frustasiku Sungmin.. Nae un berbohong tentang dia yang hamil dan memaksaku menikahinya, awalnya aku bingung karena sebelumnya kami selalu memakai pengaman, tapi akhirnya aku percaya saat dia bilang aku pernah menidurinya dalam keadaan mabuk tanpa pengaman."

"Kau tetap menolak menikahinya?"

Kyuhyun mengambil jeda nafasnya sejenak.

"Tidak sebelum Dokter kandungan itu bilang umur kehamilannya sudah dua bulan, Aku masih ingat dia sendiri yang bilang aku menidurinya tanpa pengaman 7 minggu yang lalu, bisa kau bayangkan betapa marahnya aku? Bahkan aku hampir mempertanggung jawabkan bayi yang tidak aku ketahui siapa ayahnya. Aku marah dan meninggalkannya lalu semuanya terjadi begitu saja saat dia mengejarku dengan mobil dan tertabrak truk barang."

"Ya Tuhan Kyuhyun…"

"Lalu kau datang Ming, sangat indah saat pertama kalinya aku merasakan bagaimana itu cinta. Tapi semua kilasan balik Nae un menahanku.."

Kyuhyun melirih. "Maafkan aku Sungmin.. Maafkan aku.." Kyuhyun merendah dengan lututnya menyentuh jalan setapak kecil dihalaman Sungmin. Mata Sungmin melebar.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia menaruh tangannya dilengan Kyuhyun, mengajak tubuh itu untuk kembali berdiri, tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam. Menundukan wajahnya dari egoisme demi Sungmin

"Berlutut dibawah hawa 0 derajat tanpa baju hangat."

"Ini tidak lucu Kyuhyun! Berdiri!" Desis Sungmin saat orang-orang dijalanan menatap mereka dengan aneh.

"Tidak sampai kau memaafkanku."

Sungmin menggeram. "Aku butuh waktu Kyuhyun. jadi berhentilah bersikap konyol."

"Baik, terserah kau mau mengataiku konyol atau yang lainnya, tapi buang semua rasa sakit dan kemarahanmu itu, jadi kau bisa memaafkanku malam ini."

Kyuhyun membuka satu-persatu jemarinya menghitung. "Aku sudah menuliskan permintaan maafku di kartu ucapan, pesan teks, pesan suara, bahkan email-mu.. tapi aku akan mengatakannya lansung karena ini kesempatan terakhirku." Dia menarik nafasnya dengan kasar. "Aku minta maaf Ming, aku minta maaf dengan semua sikap pengecut dan bajinganku yang menyakitimu, aku sangat menyesal dengan semua ketidak pastianku yang takut menyuarakan hatiku padamu. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun asal kau mau kembali padaku."

Wajah Sungmin memerah. "Kau mempermalukanku didepan semua tetanggaku, berdirilah Kyuhyun!, atau aku akan memanggil anjing Ryeowook untuk menggigitmu."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kyuhyun! Berhenti terlihat bodoh, semua orang akan berpikiran bahwa kau aneh!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemas. Jujur, tubuhnya bahkan sudah seperti bongkahan es, sialnya kekeras kepalaan Sungmin benar-benar sulit untuk diatasi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau percaya padaku."

"Ya Tuhan.. Orang-orang tidak akan berpikir ini sesuatu yang bagus."

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal "Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan mereka pikirkan.. Hanya beri aku satu kesempatan Sungmin."

Sungmin mendengus, berbohong pada semua hatinya tentang Kyuhyun. lebih dari lima bulan yang lalu, Sungmin sudah memaafkan Kyuhyun setelah satu langkah dari pintu apartemen Kyuhyun, dia berperang dengan semua rasa sakit dan cintanya tapi hatinya tetap berteriak bahwa dia masih amat sangat menginginkan Kyuhyun.

Semua perlakuan brengsek ataupun pengecut tidak pernah ada dihatinya, walaupun kadang umpatan dimulutnya tak bisa Sungmin hindari. Dia kesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu 'mudah'. Tapi inilah seorang Lee Sungmin, begitu mudah untuk semua kebaikan hatinya pada bajingan dimasa lalu.

"Ini bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang kukenal."

Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin, berdiri tegap dengan gemerletuk gigi, Sungmin memukul kecil kepala Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana jadinya jika aku meninggalkanmu disini. Apa kau akan jadi manusia salju?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tidak bisakah kau memujiku barang sedikit? Setidaknya bisa katakan kau terkesan?"

Sungmin mendengus dengan sudut bibirnya terangkat dengan lambat. "Sebenarnya kau serius tidak sih?"

Kyuhyun menatap tegas. "Masih tidak percaya?" Sungmin mengangguk jahil.

"Akh!"

"Yah! Turunkan aku!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan wajah polosnya, membawa Sungmin kedalam rumah mungil nan cantik itu dalam gendongannya.

"Aku rindu coklat hangat buatanmu."

"Setelah kau menjelaskan semuanya tanpa menggigil seperti tadi, bagaimana?"

"Tawaran diterima."

Sungmin mencubit gemas pipi pucat Kyuhyun, sentuhan agar permukaannya memerah. dan mereka tertawa setelahnya.

Satu kejutan untuk Cho Kyuhyun malam ini, dia ingin berteriak pada dunia bahwa ia bahagia. Seandainya Kyuhyun bisa dia ingin terbang bersama kereta rusa _Santa Clause_ pada malam natal nanti dan menceritakan pada semua orang bagaimana indahnya senyuman penuh maaf dan cinta Sungmin untuknya, ditengah salju pertengahan Oktober, dengan semua pandangan aneh para tetangga, Kyuhyun ingin berlari kegereja, bersyukur pada tuhan atas kado musim dinginnya.

* * *

**OoO To Be Continued OoO**

Alohaaaa^^ Im back everyone^^

Terima kasih untuk semua semangat dan dukungan readers di chap sebelumnya^^

Chap kemaren ternyata ada typo 'Tuan Park' seharusnya 'Tuan Lee' hehehe begitulah saya memang author yang masih banyak sekali kekurangan, terimakasih untuk readers yang sudah mengkoreksi^^

Untuk yang tanya **Poéme **itu artinya **Sajak **yaaa~.

Spaecial kiss and Hug to : **arvita kim|lee sunri hyun|iciici137|Najika bunny|1307|anieJOYer|dwie isna|joy|ChoLee Kyuminie|ningkyuminelf|Sherfly1307|gyumin4ever|clouds137|aslidELF|ChuteKyumin|Yefah|myangelicKYUMIN|Cho adah joyers|Phia89|Finda Elf 137|Zefanya Amelia|Darklily|bebek|KYUMINTS|maria8|harusuki Ginichi-137411|Lee'90|melsparkyu|abilhikmah|Cho Na Na|ShinJiWoo920202|Maximumelf|Park Heeni|cloudsKMS|sider imnida|okoyunjae|Okalee|vila13kyuvil|Guest|Chikyumin|AJoyers137|ryesungminkyu18|Guest|143 is 137|TiffyTiffanyLee|anakyumin|kiran theacyankEsa|shippo chan 7|ChoLee|evil vs bunny|PumkinsJoy|Karen Kouzuki|Kyumin joyer ChoLee|krystalswaggie|Cho MeiHwa|Coffeewie137|sary nayolla|cho hyo woon|youminchoi7|kyumin pu|citraaryatyas|ayyu annisa 1|reaRelf|ajeng kumala|joupujoy|hairo chan|Year Kim|Ryr|sissy|wullancholee|Haruka Elf137|zagiya joyers|Zen Liu|joykyumin22|010132joy|littleMing137|bunnyblack FLK 136|sjkms137|5351|jo|shfly990|Prisna sparkyu.**

Jangan bosan review yah^^ Supaya saya juga nga bosan ngelanjutin ff-nya^^

Sorry for typos!

Sign,

Rye Kim


End file.
